The Crime Oracle and the Teeth of the Dragon
Synopsis for The Crime Oracle Out of thin air came this bodiless specter -- a gruesome, leering head that talked! Murder was done at this monster's bidding! But from the mind of The Shadow came knowledge that counterbalanced the twisted brain that was The Head! Characters in The Crime Oracle Featured Characters: * The Shadow (also disguised as "Beak Thungle") Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Moe Shrevnitz Villains: * "The Head" (Professor Caglio) * Squint Proddock (dies) * Chip Mulley * Moose Sudling (dies) * Havelock (a chauffeur) Other Characters: * Commissioner Wainwright Barth * Acting Inspector Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Vic Marquette * Marley (Caglio's servant) * Mr. Selfridge * Martha Keswick * Percy Rydler * Hal Rydler * Adele Rayhew * Tony Darelli * Red Mike * Pinky Garson (dies) * Jemley (a caretaker; dies) Locations: * New York City :* Hotel Spartan :* The Black Ship (mentioned only) :* The Shadow's Sanctum :* Red Mike's * Littleton, New Jersey Items: * "Devil's Whisper" (explosive paste) * The Shadow's rubber suction cups * Zovex (an automaton; destroyed) Vehicles: * Synopsis for The Teeth of the Dragon Once again the mighty Ying Ko -- The Shadow --glides through the perilous mazes of Chinatown, to pull the dripping fangs of death that were the "Teeth of the Dragon." Characters in The Teeth of the Dragon Featured Characters: * The Shadow (also disguised as "Moggler") Supporting Characters: * Myra Reldon * Dr. Roy Tam Villains: * Jeho Fan (a secret Chinese society) :* Richard Vayne (dies) :* Dow Yoang (dies) * Captain Malhern * Lubber Kreef (dies) * Steve Henny (dies) * Shiv Faxon * Brig Lenbold * Butch Other Characters: * Vic Marquette * General Cho Tsing * Li Sheng * Helen Toriss Locations: * San Francisco's Chinatown :* Yangtse Restaurant Items: * "Devil's Whisper" (explosive paste) Vehicles: * Tantalus (ship) Notes * "The Crime Oracle" was originally published in . * "The Teeth of the Dragon" was originally published in . * A British version of "The Teeth of the Dragon" was reprinted in as "The Lair of Li Sheng." * Some characters and basic plot elements from "The Teeth of the Dragon" are featured in . * This book contains two long essays, one by Walter B. Gibson, "My Years with The Shadow, and the second by John Nanovic, "I Never Called Him Bill." * George Rozen's cover was also used for . Trivia * Myra Reldon's first appearance was in "The Teeth of the Dragon." Category:1975, July Category:Walter B. Gibson/Writer Category:George Rozen/Cover Artist Category:John Nanovic/Writer Category:Tom Lovell/Penciler Category:Tom Lovell/Inker Category:Edd Cartier/Penciler Category:Edd Cartier/Inker Category:Kent Allard (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Myra Reldon (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Roy Tam (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Vic Marquette (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cliff Marsland (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Clyde Burke (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Harry Vincent (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Hawkeye (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Moses Shrevnitz (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Wainwright Barth (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Joe Cardona (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Markham (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:California/Appearances